Little Sister, Don't You
by sundaybones
Summary: AU. Gu Jun Pyo's little sister, Ga Eul, is beginning her first year at Shinhwa High School and she's causing quite a stir. So much so that Yi Jeong is taking notice. But there are rules against dating one of your best friend's little sister. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm pretty new to the fandom and so apologies if this storyline has been done before. Also, I'm going to use the Korean language sparingly as I know next to nothing about it and I'm too lazy to educate myself. So if things don't seem as authentically courteous (as is the Korean way, it would appear) then you know why. :] Anyway, enjoy!

...

**Little Sister, Don't You**

...

For the longest time, quite literally from the day she was born, Ga Eul learned to stay away from her older brother's friends. Despite only being a couple of years older than her, Jun Pyo had always made it clear that his friends were his and his alone. As a little boy, he lamented up and down the vast hallways of their home that she was just too little (she distinctly remembers him repeatedly using the word 'baby' in a most condescending tone) to play with him and his friends. After having been guilty of being too young, Ga Eul was then deemed too much of a _girl_ to play with boys. Fast forward a few years later and braces-wearing Ga Eul was accused of cramping her brother's style.

Not that she minded much. She had her own group of friends, after all, and she had no need for a bunch of foul-mouthed, noisy and smelly boys. It didn't really occur to her until later, when she entered Shinhwa High School, that other people (mostly girls) would literally _die_ at a chance to be around her brother and his friends. She didn't get it, of course. Her brother was the same boy she knew all her life. Stubborn, loud and with penchant for grammatically incorrect and ridiculously inane commentary. But she assumed that her being in the same school as her brother meant that the rule still held. And perhaps, it would have, but what happened next was something neither sibling saw coming.

Guys _liked_ her. Like... _like_ like. Much to the chagrin of her older brother, of course.

"You should wear a hat."

Apparently, her brother thought that that none too astute suggestion was appropriate breakfast conversation and really, it's _always_ too early to talk ridiculous with her brother.

"A hat," Ga Eul repeated, and quite patiently too if she did say so herself.

"Yes. One that maybe covers... I don't know... your _face_?"

Ga Eul tried desperately not to strangle her obtuse older brother. Certainly that was illegal. And impossible, seeing as how he was about twice, possibly thrice, her size.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

Her brother's response was a mixture of angry gesturing, frustrated sputtering with a defeated sigh at the tailend. She could tell that he was trying very hard to keep from running his fingers through his oddly coiffed hair. Only she knew that he woke up each day at an insane hour in the morning just to keep up with his version of perfection and mussing it in any way was just not an option.

She had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from giggling and instead, busied herself with buttering her toast.

"The problem, Ga Eul," Jun Pyo began again, this time not at all bothering to keep the edge off his tone, "Is that there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with your face. Do you know how many red cards I've had to deliver last week alone? _Too many_."

This made her sit straighter. This was all news to her. She knew that, although it was terribly childish and just plain terrible, receiving a red card was no joke and she felt immense guilt that she was the cause. Her brother paid no attention to her change and demeanor and continued on with his whinefest.

"A card each for all the guys who looked at you wrong, and for all the guys who looked at you twice, and the ones who just even looked at you... It's like they don't even know who you are! You're my sister!" His fist came down hard on the dining table, effectively startling Ga Eul out of her guilt-ridden stuppor. "I've had to give almost every single guy a red card. The guys who usually do my dirty work? I had to give them cards, too. _Me_. I had to hand them out _personally_. I almost broke a nail, trying to get into someone's locker! And now, because almost everyone has one, my red cards have become useless!"

She almost sighed in relief but caught herself at the last second. Her brother's temper was not something one wanted to encourage. The opposite always yielded more positive results.

"Don't worry, _oppa_," she assured him, keeping her tone light. "I don't like any of the boys in school."

"I'm not worried about that," was his dismissive reply. "It's everyone else I'm worried about."

Some of Ga Eul's exasperation wore off once the gravity of her brother's concern slid home. _Some_. Although it did warm her heart to know that her brother was looking out with her with only the best of intentions, it was still incredibly annoying.

Gu Jun Pyo? Annoying?

Ga Eul stifled another snicker.

...

So Yi Jeong wasn't even going to pretend to be interested in his friend's blathering on about his little sister. He'd just finished two-month long stint in Venice, Italy studying glassblowing which ate into the first few weeks of his last year at Shinhwa High. A part of him was secretly hoping for some grand homecoming. Venice had left him rather dry, seeing as how his teacher monopolized almost all the hours Yi Jeong was awake and it would have been nice of his friends to have shown him a little relief in the way of some feminine attention.

But no. Apparently, that was too much to ask. What he got, though, was a nice little headache since the walls of their lounge fairly reverberated from Gu Jun Pyo whine about his little sister. And the rest of the male student population at Shinhwa. And how said male student population should _die die die_!

"No, Jun Pyo, I don't think that Ga Eul would consider being home schooled." Ji Hoo's reasonable statement pierced through Yi Jeong's thoughts.

"But it's the perfect solution!"

Woo Bin sighed, finally looking up from his phone. "The perfect solution would be to go out tonight and forget about this whole thing with your sister. The guys in this school will get over it soon enough. It's just that she's fresh meat—"

Yi Jeong did a mental fist pump at Woo Bin's suggestion. Yes, please! A night out is exactly what he needed.

"She's _not_ meat!"

"But the shine will wear off eventually," Woo Bin continued while completely ignoring Jun Pyo's vehement interjection. "And everything will go back to the way things are now."

Yi Jeong watches as his troubled friend takes several deep calming breaths, something that he's learned to do per his therapist's suggestion to help curb his warmongering tendencies. After a few minutes, Jun Pyo, looking somewhat calmer, turned to him.

Great.

"What do you think, Yi Jeong?"

What _did_ he think?

To be perfectly honest, all this talk about Ga Eul and all the unwarranted attention was feeling a little surreal. In his mind's eye, brace-face little Ga Eul had never been a head turner or even held the promise of being one. Unless of course, she had undergone some sort of ugly duckling transformer while he wasn't looking. But that seemed unlikely, although all accounts did point toward the very opposite. Suffice to say, all this talk about Ga Eul's popularity with the boys was making him a little curious about his friend's little sister.

"I think," he started slowly, if a little uncertainly.

Jun Pyo leaned forward in his seat. "Yes?" he prompted.

"That Woo Bin is right. The guys are probably just curious, is all. She's new _and_ she's also your sister—"

The frustrated brother threw his hands in the air. "That's what I don't understand! She's my sister! She's off limits! OFF LIMITS!"

Yi Jeong exchanged perplexed looks with his two other friends. While it was perfectly normal for Jun Pyo to lose his cool as is the case on a daily basis, this over-protective brother thing he had going was something they'd never before witnessed. It was... kind of funny, actually. The throbbing vein on their self-proclaimed leader wasn't too attractive, however.

Half an hour later and only Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were left in the lounge. Jun Pyo had stormed out, several red cards in his hands with Ji Hoo taking upon himself the task of keeping their hot-headed friend in line. Yi Jeong was slightly relieved but still a little disappointed at not having received the welcome home he was expecting. He wasn't shallow enough to take it against his friends. It was obvious that both Woo Bin and Ji Hoo had their hands full with having to look after Jun Pyo and Jun Pyo had his hands full because the chemicals from his hair treatments have penetrated his thick skull and seeped through his brain. It was only a matter of time, really.

"So," he began, "Is it as bad as Jun Pyo thinks it is? Or is he just blowing this out of proportion the way he always does?"

"A little bit of both?" Woo Bin shrugged, twirling his phone between his fingers. "Ga Eul's a good kid. She's kind, graceful, a bit soft-spoken... Pretty much the complete opposite of her brother. She's more of a puzzle, I think, to guys than anything else. Everyone's probably just wondering how anyone could survive living with a neanderthal."

That sounded about as a correct an assessment as he was going to get. "I can't believe that little Ga Eul is now a heart throb," he admitted to his best friend who raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"C'mon, Yi Jeong... You cannot honestly be thinking what I think you're thinking..."

"What?" Yi Jeong repeated, confused with what his best friend was trying to tell him.

Woo Bin studied him for a minute, a small smile playing along his lips, before he shook his head and pocketed his phone. "Never mind me. Let's go out tonight?"

_Finally._

"Most definitely, bro."

...

**Author's Note:**  
>So there you go! Hope it was an interesting enough read to warrant succeeding chapters. :] Leave me some love!<p>

Title is from the Elvis Presley song "Little Sister"


	2. Chapter 2

Life was rather boring.

Yi Jeong had been back for a week now and while he fully satiated the need to immerse himself in the social pool by going out almost every night since, there was nothing beyond his pottery and his three friends that could keep his mind occupied. He looked to his right and took in the sight of the pretty girl hanging onto his arm. Nothing new there. He looked to his left where another pretty girl had commandeered his other arm and placed his hand dangerously high on her exposed thigh.

He yawned.

"Sleepy?"

Yi Jeong turned to face Ji Hoo looked about as bored as he was feeling. Although, now that he thought about it, that seemed to be his friend's perpetual expression which always made it difficult for others to read him. Cool as a cucumber and all that.

"Bored," he replied, and ignored the two offended gasps coming from either side. Despite being offended, though, Yi Jeong was quick to note that neither girls left. In fact, both pressed into him a little more, as if convincing him to take back what he just said. Fat chance.

Ji Hoo was about to say something when Jun Pyo's voice carried over the noise of the club. "What do you mean you're going to a party?" their curly haired leader shouted into his mobile phone. "You can't leave the house! I don't care what mother said, don't you dare—Hello? Hello? Ga Eul?"

The second that Jun Pyo turned to face them, Yi Jeong turned his own attention to the boring vixen on his right and nuzzled her neck, much to her delight. They've all had quite enough of Jun Pyo's sudden over protectiveness and no one wanted to have to listen to him vent _yet again_ about his sister. He cautiously peeked at Ji Hoo. Of course. Of course he would choose now to conveniently vanish into thin air and Woo Bin who was suddenly on his phone, waving away anyone who looked his way. Which meant that the only one left was...

"Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he pretended not to hear Jun Pyo...

"Yi Jeong," his friend repeated, more insistently now and then began to poke his shoulder. "C'mon. Be a friend and help me out."

Well, fuck. Not only did he pull out the friendship card but fact of the matter was, Gu Jun Pyo rarely asked anyone for help. Mostly because he was entirely too pigheaded to but also due to the fact that the guy led a pretty sweet life. He just wasn't equipped to solve problems because he's never had to before now. Although how he considered his little sister a problem to be solved was something Yi Jeong had to yet to understand.

Reluctantly, Yi Jeong pulled away from the all too willing female in his arms and took his sweet time standing up. Being ever the impatient person, Jun Pyo pulled on his shoulder and walked him forcefully toward the exit. The only thing that eased the pain of being subjected to his friend's irritating will was the trail of amorous sighs that they left in their wake.

Oh, if only he wasn't so _done_ with it all. When you find that everything you've ever wanted had the habit of just falling into your lap, things begin to feel a little less... special.

"I need to do something about Ga Eul," Jun Pyo said once they hit the pavement, a slight spring breeze blowing gently passed them. "It's getting a little out of control."

"Out of control?"

"She wants to go to some party!"

Yi Jeong scratched his head. "What's wrong with going to a party?"

"Everything!" Jun Pyo yelled. He stomped his foot loudly on the ground, much like a five-year-old would in mid-tantrum. "She's too young! She's too young and she's... a _girl_!"

He would have found this funny had he not heard this reason before. Over and over.

And over again.

"You're making them sound like faults against her, which they're not. You should just—"

Ji Hoo, who always had impeccable timing, chose that exact time to stumble out of the club. "I was wondering where you guys went off to," he mumbled, despite having disappeared himself just moments ago. "What's going on? We leaving?"

Yi Jeong shook his head and gestured to Jun Pyo who was now back on his mobile phone, furiously typing out a message. If someone had to handle this, it would definitely be Ji Hoo. Or Woo Bin. Or just someone who wasn't him. Because, seriously? The whole 'Ga Eul is too young and a _girl'_ situation was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Is he still going on about his sister?"

"When did he ever stop?"

Ji Hoo cracked a smile. "It's not as funny as it was in the beginning—"

A shrill ring came from Jun Pyo's phone and Yi Jeong looked on curiously when their friend's face fell upon inspection of the caller's name. Gingerly, the Shinhwa heir swallowed before bringing the phone to his ear. "_Noona_?" he whispered faintly. "No, she... I can't believe she... _Noona_! Do you even know—"

Yi Jeong crossed his arms in front of him and grinned. It looked like little Ga Eul knew exactly how to get to her older brother and he was pretty impressed that she fought a little dirty. On the other hand, he pitied his friend who seemed perpetually beaten by the women in his life. He hoped for Jun Pyo's sake that he find some mild-mannered lady to make an obedient wife.

"They're my red cards and I can do whatever I want with them!"

Although, history would dictate that that had a snowball's chance in hell of happening.

"Yes, I know what a slumber party is! Slumber! Sleeping! What do you take me for? An idiot? It's a goddamn sleeping party! People _sleep together_! And you think she should go to that kind of party?"

Ji Hoo began snickering and Yi Jeong followed soon after. This was becoming funny again. They could hear Jun Hee _noona_ as she screamed at her younger brother through the phone line which included words like moron, idiot, and silly. In about five different languages. She was classy that way.

"Okay, fine," Jun Pyo finally relented, as if he had a choice in the matter. "She can go to that stupid party. Just stop calling me an idiot, all right? I didn't know slumber parties were all-girl things! I'm a guy! We don't do that stuff!"

The door to the club almost came off its hinges as it swung open and smacked into the wall. A flustered looking Woo Bin flew out, tucking his shirt back into his trousers as he joined the group.

"Did someone say slumber party? I'm pretty sure I heard someone say slumber party," he said, his face eager and bright.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "You, my friend, have a gift."

...

"That's your brother?"

Ga Eul bit her lower lip and nodded, her cheeks warm with embarrassment. She and her new friend, Geum Jan Di, were sitting on the library steps, watching her brother chase guys down while waving a bunch of red cards in the air. The scene had been going on for a while, often interrupted with Jun Pyo screaming "_Do you want to die?_" at the top his lungs.

"He seems..."

"I know he seems a little excitable," Ga Eul cut in. Despite her brother's childish antics, he was still family and she would always love him. "He means well, though."

"Excitable wasn't quite the word I was going for. I was thinking more along the lines of... certifiably insane."

Before Ga Eul could reply, she felt a hand on her shoulder that compelled her to look up. What greeted her were a pair of warm, friendly eyes and a charming smile.

"Hello, Little Ga Eul."

So Yi Jeong.

She couldn't help but bristle a bit at being called little, seeing as how her brother had always made it sound like such a sin. "I'm sorry to disappoint, Yi Jeong _sunbae_." She turned her attention back to her brother who, it seemed, had given up in the meantime and was hunched over with his hands on his knees, gasping for air. "But as you can see, I'm not so little anymore."

He answered her with a deep chuckle before hunkering down and sitting next to her. She sat up straighter, unused to having one of her brother's friends so close. Almost immediately, she rethought her past assessment of his friends. They weren't as smelly now as they were before. In fact, Yi Jeong smelled quite lovely, a scent that rather reminded her of... ironically enough, autumn. A hint of spice and earthiness made her close her eyes for the barest of moments. Once she opened her eyes, she found him staring at her.

"You're right," he replied with a tiny but obviously amused smile playing along his lips, "You're not a little girl anymore, _Miss_ Ga Eul. My apologies."

The retort was ready on the tip of her tongue and would have launched itself gladly had Jan Di not cleared her throat at that very moment. Oh, right. Jan Di. Was there. Odd that she forgot.

"This is my friend, by the way, Geum Jan Di. She's also in her first year here in Shinhwa."

Jan Di looked at her with curious eyes before turning to smile at Yi Jeong. Whatever words were exchanged between the two did not register to Ga Eul at all as she watched the two other members of F4 approach her brother. Woo Bin had successfully pried the remaining red cards from her brother's fist. Ji Hoo rubbed his sleepy eyes. Jun Pyo did _not_ look happy. Great. That would certainly make for a fun car ride home.

"You're worried about your brother."

Ga Eul couldn't help but frown as she turned back to Yi Jeong. "I'm not worried about my brother. He can take care of himself."

"If you're not worried then why is your forehead all wrinkled like that?"

She gasped and touched her forehead self-consciously. "How very ungentlemanly of you," she couldn't help but say. He laughed at her then, making her temper rise.

"I suppose you'll say that laughing at a girl is not very gentlemanly either?"

"It truly isn't."

"How about if I tell you that I'm glad that I can see your nose now that you've ditched the braces?"

White, hot anger coursed through her veins as she clenched her fists. It took everything in her not to launch herself at him and pummel Yi Jeong and his pretty boy face with its pretty boy smile. Stupid face. Stupid smile. "You're the poster child for that rare disease called Rude, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble," Yi Jeong shrugged his shoulders lightly, "But in case you haven't heard, chivalry is dead."

Rolling her eyes, she fired back. "It isn't dead, Yi Jeong _sunbae_. In case you haven't heard, it takes a gentleman to know a gentleman."

"Are you saying that I'm not a gentleman?" The mirth in Yi Jeong's eyes only furthered her irritation. She couldn't explain it, but every single thing about him—his manner, his speech, his _everything_—annoyed her to no end. Never had she found herself so... well... pissed off.

"I did no such thing," she answered curtly.

"No, you only implied it."

"Let me remind you," her eyes narrowed, "That if anyone has implied anything in this conversation, it was you, Mister Chivalry-is-dead."

He paused then and Ga Eul felt victory in her grasp. She could almost wrap her fingers around it and she really would have had Yi Jeong not opened his big fat mouth.

"Oh, Miss Ga Eul, had I known you'd be this entertaining, I'd have talked to you sooner."

Her jaw dropped right along with her pride. Here was this guy who she barely even knew, given her older brother's propensity for closeting his friends and himself away from her, and who was purposely baiting her into debate out of nowhere all for his twisted version of fun and she was... what? Supposed to just sit there and just take it as he laughed at her and had the time of his life all at her expense?

She didn't think so.

"You're a jerk, Yi Jeong _sunbae_."

His lips twitched and Ga Eul felt her hands tighten into fists once again. "I don't think I've ever been insulted so politely before. What is this _sunbae _business about? I've known you for almost your entire life. Surely you should be calling me—"

"I'm not calling you _oppa_!" she exclaimed, completely aghast that he would suggest such a thing as she was certain he would had she not cut him off.

"Well, why not?" Was it just her or did he actually look a little put out?

"Because..." She stood up, taking her bag and a confused looking Jan Di along with her. They were a couple of meters away when she looked over her shoulder and took in his curious eyes. "I don't think I like you, Yi Jeong _sunbae_."

...

**Author's Notes:**

So I figured I'd do a little research about Korean terms and such because I realized how symbolic that stuff is... Gosh, Koreans are a complicated lot.

So there goes the awaited Yi Jeong/Ga Eul scene. Probably not the sunshine and rainbows that some thought it would be. But Yi Jeong needs a challenge methinks and Ga Eul is just getting her balls of steels polished in preparation for their next battle. I mean, encounter. Heehee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** No Yi Jeong POV in this chapter. That'll be reserved for the next. I hope people won't be too disappointed!

Not to brag or anything, but in a home as large as hers one would find it very difficult, if not impossible, to create noise loud enough to wake everyone from their otherwise peaceful slumber. However, if one found themselves the misfortune of having an older brother such as Jun Pyo then one would find that just about anything was possible. Hence being woken up at the ungodly hour of seven on a Saturday morning. There was absolutely no justice in the world for Gu Ga Eul.

Bleary-eyed and not at all bushy-tailed, Ga Eul rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. Somewhere, somewhere very near her suite of rooms, someone was going to _die_. Unfortunately for her (and there were already so many unfortunate moments already), she was the type of person who found it hard to go back to sleep once already awake. Her eyes squinted into thin slits, she pushed her feet into her fluffy slippers and pulled on a silk robe over her night gown. If only she had her way, she'd be doing this a couple of hours later in the morning. That, and she wouldn't have a brother.

As she pushed the door open and stepped into the sitting room just outside of her bedroom. Nice. It was even louder there than in her bedroom. Ga Eul gave a slight smile and nod to her two personal maids as they bowed politely and greeted her a good morning.

Except it wasn't that much of a good morning, was it?

The loud banging noise sounded quite suspiciously like a hammer attempting to drive a nail into a wall. Presumably, her wall. An angry yelp was heard after a particularly loud bang.

Followed by some not very polite words.

"Lemme guess," Ga Eul sighed, "My brother, right?" She walked towards the imposing double doors that led to the main corridor and opened them, only to find a large wooden plank nailed to the doorway horizontally. She sighed again. Obviously, this was a sign that her brother's mental state was worsening? Surely her parents would finally agree to having him committed to some sort of psychiatric facility? One that was, hopefully, ten thousand miles away?

Crouching down, she easily slid underneath the wood and would have made a run for it toward her mother's study had her brother not interrupted her escape.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to be able to open your door!"

Ugh. TOO EARLY.

She twirled on her heel and came face-to-face with her brother. "The doors open inwards, not outwards, you idiot!" she snapped, gesturing at his not too smart handiwork. Although, upon closer inspection, he didn't do that bad a job of it. But that was beside the point. "I'm telling _eomeoni_."

It was twisted, but Ga Eul felt a bit of pleasure as she took in her brother's scared expression. They were Gus after all. They did twisted and demented like it was no one's business.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jun Pyo challenged her, crossing his arms in front of him as if trying to make himself appear more intimidating. Which would have probably worked, only that boys who get their hair curled are often not very intimidating.

"I already called _unnie _last time, didn't I?"

"And I'll never forgive you for that!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Ga Eul snorted. "Well, good! Because you can add me telling _eomeoni_ about this to your list of things to hate me for!" she screamed before she made a break for it, running as fast as her limbs would take her. Unfortunately, she also happened to be the shortest in her family. By the time she made it to the main foyer, her brother was able to catch up to her.

And clamp his hand over her mouth.

And wrap his arm around her midsection to keep her arms from flailing.

Therefore... she couldn't be blamed for having kicked her brother in the nether regions! He gave her no choice! It was the family motto: Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, and always be fashionably late.

Ga Eul giggled as her brother keeled over and then writhed on the floor, groaning loudly with both hands cupped between his legs. She was about to tell him off when a voice coming from the other end of the foyer interrupted her.

"What's going on here?" Kang Hee Soo stood by the entrance, dressed in her expensive furs and her eyes hidden behind her Dolce & Gabanna diamond-bedecked sunglasses. She also had with her her almost permanent accessory, her entourage that included her assistants, her assistants' assistants, her security detail, her stylist, her stylist's assistant... They were basically a party waiting to happen. If Kang Hee Soo were so inclined.

Which she never was.

"_Eomeoni_!" Ga Eul exclaimed in between her brother's pained howling. "_Oppa_ and I were fi—"

"Just having fun!" Jun Pyo cut in, through clenched teeth. His eyes were narrowed on Ga Eul as he continued, "_Dongsaeng_ is so... _cute_."

Ga Eul gave her mother an innocent smile and nodded. "But you know how clumsy _oppa_ is. Always getting himself into trouble and such. Honestly, I think you and _abeoji_ should rethink this whole heir. He might not live long enough for you to pass on the company to him."

It was a good thing that she was so adept at ignoring her brother. She was pretty sure that the death glares he was sending her way would cut through her precious skin.

"Children," their mother called out, her eyes rolling a sure sign that she thought that there was a better use for her time than bringing up her kids. "Can you please get along? I'll be going to Milan for a few weeks. Try not to kill each other. Or give _abeoji_ a heart attack."

"When are you leaving for Milan?" Ga Eul asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Right now."

Ga Eul bit on her lower lip. "When did you decide you were going to go?"

"About half an hour ago, now give me a kiss."

Both siblings obediently made their way toward their mother, Jun Pyo a little slower than his sister. They knew that their mother's definition of kiss was rather... different. Maximum contact was an inch apart so as not to mar the perfection of her impeccably made up face. Neither one of them could remember the last they made actual physical, skin-to-skin contact with their mother. Secretly, they wondered if she would fall apart, breaking into tiny pieces if they attempted to do so.

Once they said their goodbyes, Jun Pyo turned to face his sister, his sudden seriousness a little unnerving. It was so rare to see him a state that didn't convey confusion or ignorance. Or like he smelled something funky.

"Fine," Ga Eul sighed, "You wanna tell me why you were trying to nail my door shut? Go ahead. I probably won't think any worse of you than I already do."

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes. "You wanna lose the altitude, Ga Eul?"

"The altitude?" Her brother, folks. He'll be here all night.

"You know what I mean!" he snapped. "You received another twelve dozen roses today. I bet you're all flattered, huh?"

Oh _crap_.

Predictably, as high school would prove to be sometimes, all the attention Ga Eul received in the beginning waned as the weeks past. She had been relieved when about a month and a half after that first day of high school, everyone noticed a surprising lack of red cards on the school grounds. Mistakenly, she had hoped that she could start the high school experience that she had been looking forward to since leaving middle school. That had been three weeks ago, two weeks of which gave her a much deserved break.

Two weeks? Oh yes. Two weeks. Because last week, someone thought it would be funny to start sending her twelve dozen red roses every single day that would somehow mysteriously appear at the buttcrack of dawn. No card, nothing to indicate who it came from. Even the security cameras proved to be useless as the roses seemed to materialize out of thing air. To be sure, though, whoever thought that she required one hundred and forty-four roses every day was clearly insane. Probably not as insane as her older brother, but still... the guy must be pretty crazy to think that what he was doing was cute.

"Listen, _oppa_..." She idly pulled on a stray curl of her hair, an unconscious habit she'd develop whenever deep in thought. "This whole flower thing's been driving me nuts, too, you know. And don't even bother getting me wrong and think that I'm flattered by all this attention because it's bordering a little on the psychotic, don't you think? In fact, I'm more insulted than I am flattered... Yeah, that's right! Who the hell does this guy think he is, huh? Thinking that I'm going to fall for this stupid display because what? I'm a girl and girls are supposed to _like _these things? Well, he has another thing coming! I am going to find this jerk and give him a piece of my mind!" Ga Eul finished with her fist in the air, conveying her resolve. With that, she turned on her heel and stomped all the way back to her room.

Leaving her brother to wonder what just happened.

...

Ever since Gu Ga Eul came sailing into Geum Jan Di's life, nothing had ever been the same. They'd met when she was in the middle of an encounter with the three Shinhwa High witches Ginger, Sunny and Miranda. It was a given that Jan Di would stick out like a sore thumb as she was a scholarship kid and scholarship kids didn't have the luxury of blending into the background when said background was adorned with the current season's Chanel. Naturally, that made her easy pickings for evil bitches who had nothing better to do with their time.

They had had her cornered, their eyes menacing while Jan Di tried to figure out what second girls had to say to a lowly first year girl such as herself. Then the first verbal attack was launched and things had finally clicked in her head. _Ooooh_, they were bullies. It'd been an interesting experience, actually as she'd never been bullied in her life until then. So while they went on with their self-absorbed rant about how she was ruining the image of the school with her peasant stench, she had gone through her schedule for the day.

Swimming practice, dry cleaning deliveries, the porridge shop... Not enough hours in a day!

"Geum Jan Di."

Upon looking up, she'd found herself the recipient of an innocently sweet smile. Immediately she'd recognized Gu Ga Eul, the girl that sat in the seat next to her in class by virtue of having been arranged alphabetically. Up until then they hadn't exchanged more than a few necessary words regarding class-related things. The heiress had seemed like a study in quiet elegance although Jan Di had rapidly come to the realization that that was just skimming the surface.

Suddenly, she'd felt herself being dragged along like a rag doll as Ga Eul announced that she'd been looking for her _everywhere_. Oh, and how Ginger was looking a lot fresher now that she had all that work done on her face. Jan Di kind of blanked out from the shock of hearing someone talk to one of the evils that way that she hadn't been able to catch was she'd said to the other two. Pity.

But from then on, everything had changed. Jan Di knew she had a friend for life in Gu Ga Eul.

Sure, some of the students whispered about how Ga Eul just wanted to experience 'slumming it' and that Jan Di was just using her. Some even went so far as to say that Jan Di was secretly working as Ga Eul's bodyguard. But that rumor only began after an accident that involved some asshole who got a little too handsy while they were in the queue outside the school auditorium. And the doctor said that his testicles would be fully healed in no time.

While it would be easy to argue that she, Geum Jan Di, had absolutely nothing to offer to the friendship, she found herself inadvertently tasked with introducing the heiress to her commoner ways. Sort of like a spirit guide to the world of low class living.

"Don't put yourself down so much, Jan Di," Ga Eul told her upon sharing her observation. "Your father owns his own dry cleaning business! He's practically an entrepreneur!"

Jan Di rolled her eyes. They were lying on their backs in a public bathhouse, one that Ga Eul had dragged her to a couple of hours ago, claiming that she needed to unwind before doing some planning. How she couldn't unwind over at Gu estate made no sense to Jan Di but after the first time she'd brought Ga Eul to a bathhouse, she'd been hooked. "So you going to tell me about this plan of yours?" she asked instead.

"I got another delivery of roses today. Gosh these baked eggs are _really_ good."

"That's really classy, talking with your mouth full of egg."

Ga Eul waved her off with a dismissing hand. "With enough money, one can afford to have absolutely no class whatsoever. Look at my brother." She grinned at her own joke. "Anyway, I've had enough of the flower dude. It's annoying me and it's annoying my brother who annoys me even more so... you get where this is going, right?"

"Let's see. Find the guy sending the flowers, kick his ass and live happily ever after?"

"I don't even need the fairytale ending. I just need a break from my brother's constant harassment."

During the few times that she'd met Ga Eul's older brother (or, rather, was brushed aside and completely ignored), Jan Di was able to see how much Gu Jun Pyo cared about his little sister. It made her a little envious as she had no older siblings to look out for her. Just a tiny bit.

"So here's my plan..."

To be honest, it was a painfully obvious plan to begin with. Ga Eul, who despite having more than enough money was still innocent and not as conniving as she thought she was, decided it would be wise to scour the city for flower shops that could handle such large orders daily. Surely, there weren't that many.

Oh but there were _that_ many.

Their only saving grace was that Ga Eul had a town car complete with chauffeur to bring her wherever she wanted to go. Nevertheless, it was already dark when they made it to the last store which was, thankfully, still open. Their search proved futile, however, when the owner vehemently denied accepting such orders.

"This is hopeless."

Jan Di patted her friend's shoulder as they walked toward the exit. "I'm sure you'll come up with a new plan. But for now, let's have dinner, my treat. How do you feel about porridge?" She was about to push on the door when it swung open to reveal the store's late night customer.

So Yi Jeong.

"Yi Jeong _sunbae_!" Jan Di bowed slightly, surprised at seeing one of the F4 outside of school.

Ga Eul was a little less polite, however.

"You?" she breathed. Her eyes were wide with surprise and... open hostility? That was new and even a little disconcerting.

Yi Jeong's smile was easy and bright, on the other hand. "You," he returned evenly before having his smile punched off his face by Ga Eul.

"Oops," she said meekly, "my fist slipped."

Jan Di could only blink at her friend.

**Author's Note:**

Um. Yeah. :] Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! The Jan Di POV is something I did on a whim. I won't be straying from Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's POVs very often so don't worry.

Also, entirely too tired to edit this one so apologies if this has any mistakes. On that note, I'm looking for a couple of people to pre-read chapters for me. If you're interested, please indicate so in a review. Thanks! :]

Leave me some loooooove!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I don't know why Ga Eul is so prone to violence. It's her inner Gu, I guess? Inner Gu. Haha. Sounds yucky. :D Also much fighting ahead. And possibly confusing. Stick with me now! :D

Special thanks to Hiruni and my sister for prereading for me :]

...

The plan: To drown in a sea of women, suffocating himself between their ample, though medically enhanced, breasts.

What happened: Who the hell knew?

The last place Yi Jeong wanted to be that night (which was a Saturday night no less) was at a florist but it was upon Ji Hoo's insistence and the dude didn't insist on something very often. So he figured one night away from the ladies wouldn't hurt too much.

Oh how wrong he turned out to be. It hurt like a punch to the face.

"What the fuck?" he couldn't help but groan as he lifted his fingers to feel the sensitive flesh around his left cheekbone and eye. He glared at the little culprit (because how can something so little hit so _hard_?) who was looking rather pleased with herself, grinning widely at his obvious discomfort.

"Now, now, Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo tutted behind him, then slipped passed him and into the flower shop. "That's no way to speak to a lady."

Yi Jeong snorted. "Some lady. Did you not see what she did to my poor face?"

"Your face is hardly poor, _sunbae_."

There was a sarcasm in the way she said the honorific that wasn't lost on him. Such a conundrum that girl was turning out to be, a curious combination of politeness and impertinence. Honestly, Ga Eul was proving entirely too feisty for her own good. "Why'd you punch me anyway? That's probably the last thing I thought would happen to me in a flower shop. Seriously. Who the hell gets punched in a flower shop?"

Ga Eul's friend giggled before she could nudge her into an abrupt silence. "Tell me why you're here first!" Ga Eul demanded and even thought it prudent to prod his chest with an accusatory finger.

"Where do you get off being so demanding? You _punched_ me!"

"_Tell me_!"

Crazy Gu.

"Min Seo Hyun," Ji Hoo replied in his place, "is coming home tomorrow. She decided last minute." He gestured to the flowers. "I figured flowers..."

"That's why we're here? Flowers? That's your grand homecoming gift for the love of your life?" Yi Jeong gaped at his friend. For all that Ji Hoo was the very epitome of gallant, he pretty much sucked at wooing women.

"I think flowers are a wonderful idea."

And of course Ga Eul took it upon herself to contradict him. What was with this girl? It was as if she had decided to hate his guts on sight and all based on the brief encounter they had about a month ago. Gus sure knew how to hold on to a grudge and strangle the life out of it. He didn't understand it at all. She was perfectly amiable with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin, from what he had heard from his friends. So why all the antagonism?

"You would." Okay, okay. He knew he wasn't helping things but she was so feisty and witty that he couldn't keep from baiting her and making the situation worse. She was funny to watch. Sure, he could do without that surprising punch, but from the way she carefully tucked her elbow in when she hit his precious face, he knew that that was more Jun Pyo's fault than her own.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her hands were placed firmly on either hip and her eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"It's rather common, don't you think? Flowers?"

"Are you calling me common?" Apparently, she'd forgotten her commoner friend standing beside her, though Jan Di didn't seem to mind at all.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "I'm not calling you common, little Gu. I'm just saying that a girl who doesn't get flowers very often would think that receiving flowers would be... what's that word you used again?" Bait, bait, bait. "Oh yes, _wonderful_."

He admired the way her hands clenched, creating tiny fists of obvious fury. Her eyes were alight with annoyance and yet tinged with self-control. Really, if he had any sense in him, he should have feared for his life. She had, after all, already hit him once without thought. But he was saved by that commoner friend of hers who chose that exact moment to open her mouth.

"Um... Two members of 'Flower-4' in a flower shop? Am I the only one who thinks this is sort of funny?"

Well. It _was_ kind of funny, Yi Jeong supposed.

Ga Eul, who apparently _finally_ remembered that she was a gently-bred lady (if one used the term loosely. Very loosely.) made quick introductions between her friend and Ji Hoo. Wait a minute...

"Did you just call Ji Hoo, _oppa_?"

"What else is she supposed to call me?" Ji Hoo asked, clearly confused. Which was saying a lot. Ji Hoo having any expression on his face was nothing short of a miracle.

"She calls me _sunbae_."

"I guess you're either one or the other." Ji Hoo merely shrugged, turning to the store owner.

Idle chitchat followed after with Ji Hoo asking about the different bouquets and then issuing an invitation to Ga Eul for the party he was planning for Min Seo Hyun. Yi Jeong rolled his eyes when Ga Eul clapped her hands like a little kid, softly chanting 'Seo Hyun _unnie_ is coming home.' The invitation then was extended to include Geum Jan Di who looked a little green at the prospect of having to go through an evening with people she didn't know. Ga Eul giggled and teased her friend while Ji Hoo smiled beatifically because the dude's about a couple steps short of being a saint.

And what the hell? When did he get excluded from conversation? When there were ladies present, they were supposed to flock to him. Plus... he was getting bored. He needed something to wake him up.

"Hey, little Gu. When are you going to start calling me _oppa_?"

Or punch him. His face already hurt like a mother anyway.

"Little Gu? There are a few things I'd like to call you!"

"Let me guess... Charming? Incredibly good-looking." He tapped his index finger against his temple. On the side of his face that wasn't throbbing. "Oh, I know. Defiler of virgin maidens? Although it's been a while since I've had a virgin but..."

If she narrowed her eyes any more, Ga Eul would have her eyes closed. "You're disgusting! I should call you Yi Jeong _ass—_"

Several things happened at once. Jan Di, in a moment of commoner clarity, clapped her hand over her friend's mouth and held Ga Eul from what would have been an especially severe attack. The door swung open to announce the arrival of Woo Bin and Jun Pyo, who had been circling around the block waiting for them to make the order. Undoubtedly, one of them (Jun Pyo) got a little impatient and wanted to see what was taking so long. Ji Hoo yawned. Jun Pyo overreacted.

"Hey! Commoner girl with the weird hat! What do you think you're doing to my sister? Do you want to _die_?"

To be fair, it _was_ a rather weird hat. Sort of like a cross between a beanie and a small forest animal.

"My hat isn't weird!"

"But it's awful!" Jun Pyo argued. "You have awful taste."

Jan Di looked scandalized. Things were beginning to get interesting again. Obviously little Gu's friend hadn't had too many conversations with the terribly blunt older brother. "My _mother_ gave me this hat!"

"Then your mother has awful taste. Now tell me what_—"_

"H-Hey! You can't talk about my mother like that!" came Jan Di's stuttered reply. Not one to back down, Jun Pyo fired back.

"So much fighting for a flower shop..." Ji Hoo scratched his head.

Woo Bin nodded, obviously entertained by what was happening. "Hey, did I hear correctly? When we arrived, was Ga Eul about to call you an ass_—"_

_"_Is anyone planning on buying any flowers? Because I was supposed to close the shop half an hour ago and my wife is waiting with dinner..."

Silence.

Every one of them knew what was going to happen next. Except for maybe Jan Di as she had yet to witness what the rest have been party to for a very _very_ long time. Yi Jeong supposed that the commoner girl was lucky on that one point.

"Do you know who I am, old man?" Jun Pyo had his chest out, peacocking as he was inclined to do. "I am Gu Jun Pyo."

The shop owner continued to stare at him.

"Gu Jun Pyo?" Jun Pyo repeated, the exasperation at not having his name recognized was evident on his face.

Ga Eul, who had finally managed to pry her friend's hands off her, quickly stepped in front of her offensive brother. "Forgive us, _ahjussi_." She was immediately joined by Jan Di and the both of them bowed. "Especially my brother. He's... well, let's just say he's _special_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I believe Ji Hoo _oppa_ was just about to order flowers?" She continued on, ignoring her brother. Tilting her head to the side, she glanced at Ji Hoo who was quick to catch on and moved toward the counter. Yi Jeong smiled to himself as little Gu turned to Woo Bin next. What a controlling little brat. "Perhaps Woo Bin _oppa_ would like to help out while the rest of us will wait outside?" She smiled then, so bright and cheerful. And...

Wait a minute.

Yi Jeong was about open his mouth when he felt a small hand curl around his bicep and forcefully lead him outside. Like brother like sister it would seem. They certainly enjoyed manhandling people.

"Even Woo Bin gets called _oppa_?" he asked once they were outside. But his question fell on deaf ears as the two girls chose to stand a few feet away from them.

Jun Pyo quirked an eyebrow at him. "What else is she supposed to call him?"

"She calls me _sunbae_!"

"Hmm... I think I like that she doesn't call you _oppa_." Jun Pyo leaned closer toward Yi Jeong's face. "Dude, what happened to your face?"

"I tripped and fell on your sister's fist."

Completely oblivious to the sarcasm, Jun Pyo patted his shoulder. "We all have our clumsy moments, bro."

...

Ga Eul knew that she should feel some remorse when, a few days after the incident in the flower shop, she saw Yi Jeong's face sporting various shades of blue and purple and the beginnings of green and yellow. If he was healing though, she reasoned, then everything was all right... Right?

No, no. She should probably apologize. But how exactly? The prospect of having to explain _why_ she had done it in the first place was much too embarrassing. How would he react to learning that she had jumped to the erroneous conclusion that he hadn't been the one sending her flowers. If the extravagant bouquet that Ji Hoo had bought (which was roughly the size and weight of a middle-schooler) was any indication of her mistake.

Already she could imagine how he would react to her confession. Probably laugh at her face and then toss a few careless and juvenile remarks in her direction before leering at her a couple of times. That, in no way, seemed like a fair trade off. Even if she did punch him in the face. He didn't even bleed. That should count for something, right?

"How about you just apologize and leave before he says anything?" Jan Di suggested while they were on their way to school. Her friend always balked at being offered a ride to school but Ga Eul was too stubborn to give her a choice in the matter. "You don't have to put up with his awful personality, you know."

Ga Eul frowned at not having considered this herself. For some reason, whenever she thought about Yi Jeong, it always went the obvious direction of her giving him a piece of her mind. Loudly. Arms flailing. Possibly towards his face. Again. And there were so many pieces to give him, too. She'd never thought that maybe, just maybe, they'd be capable of having an encounter that did not include an argument.

She resolved then, that it would be prudent to seek him out at school once they arrived. What she didn't take into account was that So Yi Jeong knew how to hold a grudge.

"What in the world..."

Beside her, Jan Di was picking her jaw up from the floor. How could it not have fallen? There were ten half-naked guys waiting for her at the main steps of Shinhwa High with 'Ga Eul' written on their too bare chests in blood red lipstick while holding baskets of pink rose petals. One had the gall to come stand in front of her, an uncertain smile on his face as he placed a small plastic tiara on her head.

Someone pinch her. She must be dreaming. This _had_ to be a nightmare. Soon, very soon, her annoying brother would come stomping to her room and tell her that she was going to spend the rest of her life in tower that he just had built in the middle of nowhere. Because that's not at all ridiculous compared to what was happening in front of her.

She ripped the offending accessory off her hand and tossed at Jan Di. "Does anyone want to tell me what's going on here?"

"We're here to service you?"

Oh _god_. Ga Eul could feel her cheeks burning up with embarrassment, added to fact that her schoolmates just heard the exchange and were openly laughing. At her. Of course the one time she could use her brother's help was the day he thought that taking an impromptu trip to Hong Kong for bean buns was prudent. Of course.

"What kind of service?" Jan Di asked hesitantly, much to Ga Eul's displeasure. She had heard enough to know that this was a prank. Conversing further with these man-boys would not help things.

Throwing her hands in the air, she decided that the best plan of action would be to just ignore this circus and get to class. Except the second she began moving away, all ten guys scrambled to get in front of her serving as some sort of beefcake wall.

"Are you kidding me?" she screamed when the tiara was pushed onto her head. "Get away from me, you idiots!"

"We're only following orders, princess," replied the guy with a nose that looked far too large for the rest of his face. It was kind of distracting.

Whoa. Hang on.

"Princess?" she echoed.

Ten heads nodded at her. "That's what we're supposed to call you, princess Ga Eul," another one informed her.

"Oh, okay," she responded calmly.

Before running as fast as her short legs would carry her. Ten pairs of feet came stomping after her, one of them yelling, "Princess, you forgot your crown!" As was the story of her life, it was only a matter of time before they caught up with her and... were they tossing the flower petals on the ground? She skidded to a stop to look behind her and true enough, there they were.

Too. Much.

All right. Ga Eul clenched her fists. If she can make it to her classroom, then she'll be okay. After all, the teacher wouldn't allow such displays of... whatever the hell it was to happen while classes were ongoing. Filled with resolve, she made the final steps to the room with her head held high, despite the growing number of eyes taking in her every move and the increasing volume of whisperings that contained her name.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw, though. Because instead of her normal table and chair, there was a throne.

A throne.

A part of her grudgingly admitted that the entire production was rather creative. The other, infinitely larger part of her wanted to kill whoever was responsible for what was happening. And she could think of only one person who would do this to her.

"SO YI JEONG!"

Ten pairs of eyes studiously avoided looking directly at her. That was all the confirmation needed.

It took a detour through the girls' washroom to shake off unwanted entourage and as she pushed herself through the tiny window and fell into the bushes on the other side, she knew that she _had_ to kill him. Or make him suffer, at least. She was pretty sure her brother would be disappointed if he lost one of his so very few friends.

She was thankful that So Yi Jeong was fairly predictable. She only needed to know that the guy thought mostly with his dick. It didn't take her long to find him. She easily spotted him on his way to the parking with an arm wrapped around the slim waist of a leggy brunette who, Ga Eul assumed, was a student of the university. With her fists clenched as well as her jaw, she made her purposeful steps toward him.

Yi Jeong saw her coming, however, and whispered in his companion's ear and then gave her a small swat on her behind as the girl walked toward his obnoxious sports car. He turned to Ga Eul then, his trademark smile firmly in place. "Hello, princess."

"I have to hand it to you, _sunbae;_ not even mid-morning yet and you've already obtained today's conquest?"

His smile deepened into something more genuine at her biting remark. "I put a lot of effort into my present for you," he said airily, "I need to unwind after such hard work. Tell me_, _did you enjoy your present?"

"Immensely. But only because it gives me enough good reason to do this!" Her hand went flying through the air, but this time he was prepared and easily captured her wrist in his firm hold. "Let go of me!" Ga Eul protested, trying to pry his unrelenting fingers from her flesh.

"Tut tut, little Gu. You need to learn how to play nice." Suddenly, he let go of her without warning, sending her to fall flat on her ass.

Stupid gravity. Ga Eul ignored the hand held out to her and got onto her feet by herself. Stupid Yi Jeong. Because of him, she'd managed to fall twice in just one day. She glared at him. "With you? Never."

"That sounds like a challenge." Yi Jeong chuckled as he turned on his heel and began walking toward his car. "I'll see you around, princess."

Fine. Fine. So he got one over her.

Yi Jeong, 1; Ga Eul, 0.

But Ga Eul was determined to even out the score.

**Author's Note:**

Hello, dearest readers! Now that you've just finished reading chapter 4, you've probably realized that this is a bit of a crack fic. Or a lot of a crack fic. Or crackish. Either way, it's some degree of crack. I do like to keep things light and easy for as long as possible because that's not going to last now, is it? ;)


End file.
